Lesbian PG
by Nu-I-chto-Btch
Summary: Hermione and Pansy team up to show Hogwarts that being homosexual is not bad and that they are just like everyone else. Only to get outcasted and they have to win their respect by the talent show on the Christmas holidays.
1. Should I? Or Should I Not?

Title: Lesbians PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Humor, Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Summary: Hermione and Pansy team up to show the school that being homosexual or bisexual is not a bad thing. Music, music videos, love, inter house relationships, sexy outfits, and other stuff ensue.  
  
Note: The words that are in between these ** are thoughts. Anything that's in these ~~ are diary entries.  
  
Chapter 1. Should I? Or Should I Not?  
  
Harry, Ron, the rest of the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins all sat in history of Majick class and were trying to stay awake. The only problem was that they were asleep. Professor Binns continued to drone while his whole class passed out. Except for one girl. She sat there, practically writing down every word Professor Binns said.  
  
Her name was Hermione Granger.  
  
She sat toward the back of the class, her parchment arranged neatly, her parchment and quills set out evenly in half inch spaces from each other. Her four basic colored ink bottles of 'onix black', 'blood red', 'forest green', and 'navy blue' all sat in front of a different quill. At the moment, she was using her umber three quill with her black ink. She normally used blue for the homework, red for letters, and green for her journal. It just never hurt to have the different ones.  
  
"Okay everyone. Take out a separate sheet of paper. Pop quiz." Binns said. No body moved except for Hermione, whom of which got another peace of paper from her pile at the edge of her desk.  
  
At that moment, Pansy Parkinson stormed into the room. Hermione's lose leaf parchment went flying around her desk. Pansy walked past her desk without caring and stepped on a few, picking one up for her own use, and sat down with the Slytherins. Hermione glared and got onto her hands and knees and started to pick up the lose papers. She gave an irritated sigh and sat back down, situating her papers neatly on her desk. * I sometimes wonder how that girl even got to be a prefect. * Hermione thought to herself. She got her quill ready and wrote her name at the top of her paper.  
  
^After Class^  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall, the hustle and bustle of the kids switching classes was heard everywhere as people split around. On the stairs and hallways. Harry and Ron, at the moment, had divination, and Hermione had a free hour to do whatever she wanted. She started walking toward the library slowly, thinking the whole way there. She had such a big test coming up in the net couple of days and she had to study. Hard.  
  
"Are you gay, McMillan?" asked a voice from around the corner up ahead. Hermione glared and turned the corner quickly. There was a group of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a few Gryffindors. They were standing in a circle, surrounding Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchy.  
  
"Yeah Fletchy. Are you and Justin bed buds?" asked another boy. The group laughed. Hermione glared and moved toward the group. She pushed threw and stood behind the bullies that were picking on the two boys. As Hermione had expected, it was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambinie. She opened her mouth to yell at the two boys, but someone got there first.  
  
"That is enough." Hermione looked toward the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione got a look of dumb confusion on her face and she looked at Pansy oddly.  
  
"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." Hermione said in an angry voice. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin badass, turned toward Hermione and glared.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Granger?" Malfoy asked. Hermione hated it when people started making fun of people who liked the same sex. It got on her nerves.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin. And five points from the rest of the houses for participating in this tormenting of two innocent boys. And I even mean Gryffindor. Now clear out of here before I take even more points off all of." Hermione said. The group slowly parted, some parts ran, but Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambinie stayed. Along with Pansy, who stood behind Draco. Ernie and Justin thanked Hermione and ran off.  
  
"You're over stepping your boundaries here Granger." Draco took a step forward and gave her a freezing glare. She returned it happily and got in his face.  
  
"No I'm not Malfoy. I'm Head Girl and I can take points form you if I want to." Hermione said in an angry growl. Malfoy continued to glare for a few seconds; a look of dawning crossed his face.  
  
"You're a lesbian aren't you Granger?" Malfoy asked. Hermione sputtered with a look of complete shock on her face. How could someone make such an accusation about her? "That's why you hang out with two boys. You want to be one of them. One of us." he said. Hermione continued to stare in shock. Blaise tittered and Pansy just stared, a small flicker of mirth in her eyes and facial features.  
  
"I am not a lesbian!" Hermione said angrily. "I'm not attracted to girls in any way thank you very much!" she was steaming. How dare he? He stepped back and laughed with Blaise.  
  
"Whatever Granger. We know how you are." He got close to her again. "Lesbo." He said in a whisper.  
  
"2 points, Malfoy. Keep going and maybe Gryffindor will win the house cup again this year. Even though we don't need your help anyway." Hermione told him. He glared at her, pushed her out of the way, and walked down the hall, Blaise and Pansy following him.  
  
Hermione steamed the whole rest of the walk to the Library.  
  
"I am not a lesbian! I don't like girls that way! I like boys damnit!" Hermione adjusted her book bag, opened the door and stepped inside the large library. She decided to save her steaming for when she got to a good quiet spot in the library and started to write in her journal. She walked to the very back of the room and sat down in a chair. She took out her number 4 quill and set it on the desk. She set her green ink on the desk and her silver book with clear pages onto the desk. She opened the book to the next blank page, filled her quill, and started to write.  
  
~ I am not a lesbian! Malfoy called me a lesbian less than five minutes ago, and I'm pissed. I have no attraction to girls. Except for maybe Angelina Jolie, but doesn't every girl? I mean, come on. I've dated guys before, and it's not like I pushed them away, or not at least tried to make them work. Man I'm mad! He had no right to pick on me. Or those boys for that mat- ~  
  
"Hello Granger." Hermione dropped her quill and looked up in surprise. Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of the table she was at. Her sunshine- blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that had soft curls in it, and a bit of green sparkles in it. Her robes were perfectly pressed and her shoes shined so much that she could see herself in them. Her stockings went right above her knees and her perfect nails were painted in green and silver nail polish. Talk about house spirit. Her normally dog-looking face was gone and she looked a lot better than she did a year ago. More beautiful than doggish.  
  
"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked snidely. Pansy sat on her side, and took the open inkbottle that was still open and closed it with the cork.  
  
"Is that how you greet people who try to have a civil conversation? I simply came over here to ask you if you wanted to try something." Pasny said. Hermione looked up at her and closed her journal.  
  
"Pansy. Did Malfoy put you up to this?" Hermione asked her. Pansy looked around her, took out her wand, which made Hermione jump, and said a cloaking spell. Anybody who passed by the clearing would just think it was another shelf of books. Pansy stood up and leaned on the desk, her hands palm down, her wand in between the two of them.  
  
"Listen Granger." She said. Hermione didn't say anything. "I know you are just as upset as me about how Draco and Blaise were treating McMillan and Flinch-Fletchy, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to try something. A little project to help my friends out of their prejudice. We can even help your friends form being such pricks and bitches." she said. For some reason, Hermione became intrigued about Pansy's tone of voice. She stood and looked at her with the same expression.  
  
"Go on." Hermione said.  
  
"I was thinking, since the whole school seems to be against gays, besides the gays, that maybe we should become lesbians ourselves, to show them that gays are just like other people." Pansy said. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at Pansy as if she were saying that Malfoy wanted to go out on a date with Harry. Pardon the ironic pun.  
  
"You mean become lesbians?" Hermione asked. Pansy nodded. "Kiss girls?" Hermione asked. Pansy nodded again. "Together?" she asked. Pansy nodded yet agian.  
  
"We can't tell anybody else about this plan because if we did, they might be against gays, and we can't risk that chance." Pansy said. Hermione looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
'Parkinson. Now I know that Malfoy put you up to this. No way would you want to be a lesbian. Expecially with me. And no. I'm not a lesbian. I'm not even remotely attracted to girls.' Hermione said. Pansy didn't waver.  
  
'Well Granger. How about you think about it. Come back to me with your final answer. Just find me when you decided.' Pansy walked away and Hermione watched her leave until she walked out the door. She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the library. She had ot find Harry and Ron because she now had to tlak to them about something. About if they thought she was a lesbian.  
  
^The Gryffindor Commons^  
  
Hermione ran into the common room and looked around. The room was swarming with Gryffindors. Most of them were laughing, Neville Longbottom and Collin Creevy were sitting in the corner of the room playing exploding snap, Lavender and Parvarti were looking at a Play Witch underneath a cover of a potions text, Denis Creevy was making out with some dark haird girl, and Dean was doing soccer tricks with a soccer ball. Harry and Ron caught her eye a few sconds later, sitting on the window seat, playing wizards chess. As usual. She ran over to them, dropped her back and got in between them and their game with only her head.  
  
'Do you guys think I'm a lesbian?' she looked up at them in a hopeful manner and they looked at one another. Then they laughed. Hermione stood straight.' What does that mean?' she asked in astonishment.  
  
'Hermione. No way are you a lesbian.' Harry said.  
  
'Or a dyke.' Ron said.  
  
'Or a heshe.'  
  
'Not even a fag.'  
  
'Definatly not a les/bian. Hermione. You may have unstable relationships, but that's no reaosn to become a lesbo.' Ron said. Hermione looked dumbfounded. How could they use such mean words about people who like the same sex? How could they call people those names?  
  
'That's not right you guys.' Hermione turned, grabbed her bag, and left the common room. She thought that her freinds would have been a little more curtious about their words! Hermione walked down to the court yard and sat down on a bench. She wasn't a lesbian, and she didn't plan on being one. Not until she looked up and saw Pansy standing near by with a bunch of girls. Hermione stood up, and gathered her courage. 'Come on Granger. You can do this.' Hermione walked forward and tapped Pansy onher shoulder. The blonde turned and rose her eyebrow.  
  
'Back so soon Granger?' she asked. Hermione didn't blink.  
  
'I'll do it.' Hermione said. Pansy gave a triumphant smile. 


	2. Outfits and Contacts

Title: Lesbians PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Humor, Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Summary: Hermione and Pansy team up to show the school that being homosexual or bisexual is not a bad thing. Music, music videos, love, inter house relationships, sexy outfits, and other stuff ensue.  
  
Chapter 2.Outfits and Contacts  
  
'Ok girls. I've gotta go.' Pansy turned from her friends and grabbed Hermione's hand. She broke out into a run and let go of her hand. She just wanted to stear her into the right direction Hermione guessed.  
  
'Wait!' Hermione ran after her, not caring her socks were around her ankles and that her hair was a mess. She ran after the blonde at full sprint and tried to catch up with her. Pansy took a turn and Hermione tok it after her.  
  
Hermione felt like she was going to die when she caught up with Pansy who didn't look winded at all. She looked Hermione up and down and sighed.  
  
'Granger. I'm going to have to work on you and your wind span. You need your enerjy.' Pansy said. She turned tothe door that was behind her and said the password. 'Clowns.' She said. The door opened and Pansy stepped in, Hermione right after her. 'One thing Granger. Never tell anyone of this place. It's for our special use only.' Pansy said. Hermione nodded.  
  
'How did you find this place?' Hermione asked. Pansy clapped her hand and the millions of candles around the room lit. Hermione gaped.  
  
'I found it just yesterday. I changed the password with a simple spell.' Pansy said. The room was gorgeous! The room was in a circular shape with no windwos. The walls were all white and the floor was corved into a small oval shaped bed with big red cusions surrounded by huge even bigger cusions. There were stairs leading into it and there were candles all the way aorund the room. TONS of them. 2  
  
'This is so cool. No way in Hogwarts would I tell anyone about this.' Hermione said. Pansy looked at her and walked up to her, a sly smile on her face. Hermione got an uneasy look on her's and started to back up, but Pansy pulled out a yellow measurer and wrapped it aorund her waist.  
  
'Ok. Hips are-' she held the measuring tape tight and read it. 'Thirty nine inches.' She went up to Hermione's waist next. 'Thirty inches.' She then went to her bust and Hermione's cheeks were tinted pink when Pansy read the number. 'Thirty eight. Wow Granger. You're an hour glass!' Pansy said. 'Just like me. That's easy enough. Now you need clothes.' Pansy threwthe measurer onto one of the pillows and pulled out her wand. 'Accio catalogs.' She said. A large stack of catologs camezooming through the air and landed onto the pillows.  
  
'What do you mean? My clothes are fine.' Hermione persisted. Pansy rose her delicately plucked eyebrow and patted the seat next to her. Hermione sighed and sat down next to her, rather reluctantly, and looked at the covers. They were wizrd catologs with muggle clothes in them! 'Parkinson.' Hermione said.  
  
'Yes Granger?' Pansy asked, picking a magaine up and opening it to the first page.  
  
'These are muggle clothes.' Hermione said.  
  
'I know.' Was the answer. 'Why do you think this magazine is called 'Muggle Mix' ?' Pansy asked. Hermone looked at the next magazine on the pile and saw it was indeed called 'Muggle Mix'. She shrugged and looked at Pansy intently. 'Oh! Granger. You oculduse these. They'll make you look hot!' Pansy said,pointing to a pair of pants thatwere low rise thathad a string that if you pulled it, the front of the pants would turn into a 'v' shape. Hermione rose her eyebrows.  
  
'Parkinson. I'm not into this whole 'revealing clothes' thing. It's not my scene.' Hermione said. Pansy gave her a sharp look.  
  
'That's soemthing we're going to work on. My name is Pansy. Not Parkinson.' Pansy said. Hermione ignored the fact that Pansy ignored her.  
  
'Fine. My name is Hermione, Pansy. If you call me that from now on, no exceptions, then I will get those pants and anything else you want me to buy. Unless of course it's a fish costume. Then no.' Hermione said. Pansy looked at her sckeptically but shrugged.  
  
'Fine. It's a deal.' Pansy said, sticking out her hand and Hermione took it. They shook and Pansy went to the back of the book. She tore out the order form, which was already filled out from top to bottom, and folded it. She reached underneath her pillow she was up against and pulled out some envelopes. She started ripping the filled to the top order forms formthe magazines and closed them. Hemione stared in bewilderment.  
  
'Pasny. I can't pay for all of that.' Hermione siad. Pansy looked at her and gave a laugh.  
  
'I know Gra-,' she paused, 'Hermione. I'm paying for it.' Pansy said. Hermione stared.  
  
'You don't have to do that. I swear I'll pay you back.' Hermione told her. Pansy took Hermione's shoulder and stopped her talking with a look.  
  
'Hermione. It's ok. You don't have to. We have to get this plan off the ground as quick as possible anyway. Because we need it to be well known by the time the Chritsmas Talent Show rolls around.' Pansy said. Hermione gaped. She wasn't planning on being in the talent show at all. It was two and a half months until the show and Hermione didn't have any idea as to what she, or they, should sing.  
  
'But I can't sing, Pansy! I'm no good at it!' Hermione was about to go into hysterics. Pansy grabbed her shoulder again.  
  
'I have some ideas for some songs. And if you don't like them, I have WDs we can listen to.' Pansy said. WDs, Hermione knew, were like wizard CDs.  
  
'Ok. But I can't sing.' Hermione said. 4  
  
'I can teach you. But of course. We'll need to do something about you completely. Those contacts of yours are too visible.' Pansy said. Hemrione gapsed.  
  
'How did you know I had to wear contacts?' Hermione asked, completely dumb founded.  
  
'I have to wear them too. I know how they look on people who don't really want to wear them.' Pansy said. 'See. I've needed them since I was ten. I didn't want to wear glasses, so I've been wearing these ever since before I came to Hogwarts. Watch.' Pansy popped out one of her lenses and looked at Hermione. Hermione gasped.  
  
'Your eyes are really brown!?' Hermione stared.  
  
'Yup. I just got the colored ones because my mom thought it would fit my blonde hair better if I had blue eyes.' Pansy reached into her robes pocket and pulled out eye contact moisturizer and applied some. She put the contact back into her eye and blinked quickly. 'I'm going to have to get you some cool colored ones too. You'd looked killer with green eyes.' Pansy said. Hermione stared at her still. Pansy put the envelopes into her backpack that was near her feet and patted it. 'I'll send those tonight.' Pansy said. 'Or during lunch. Which brings me to our severe question and to another one.' Pansy looked at her.  
  
'What are they?' Hermione asked.  
  
'One is what sie shoe do you have?' Pansy asked.  
  
'Eight and a half.' Hermione said.  
  
'I have nines. But close enough. And the last question is is if you want to start this project tonight at dinner? Or at lunch in five minutes.' Pansy said. Hermione looked at the red clock on the wall and sighed.  
  
'Dinner.' Hermione said.5  
  
'Good. Wear casual clothes. I'll get you some. But you have to give them back.' Pansy said. Hermione looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. Pansy stood and walked to the small door oposite to the door that they entered. She opened it, and pulled out a shirt and a pair of blue jeans.She bent down dna picked out a pair of shoes and walked back over to Hermione. She put them in her arms and pointed to the door next tot he closet. 'That's the bathroom. Go use it.' Pansy said.  
  
'Um. Ok.' Hermione stood up and walked toward the bathroom. She closed and locked the door and started to change. * Is this such a good idea? I mean she's changing everything about me. She even wants to change my eye color! * Hermione slipped on the shoes last and she looked in the mirror. She looked pretty good! All she needed was some tweaers. Maybe some lip gloss. Clear lip gloss. None of that fruity sticky stuff. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in satifaction. Her shirt was a plaiun white tank top that you could almsot see her bra thorugh. Her pants her light faded blue that flared at the bottom and her shoes were white K-Swiss shoes with green stripes onthe sides. Hermione went to the door and spoke. 'I'm coming out.' She siad.  
  
'Ok. I'm ready too.' Pansy said. Hermione gave a confused look when whe heard this and opened the door. She stepped out and Pansy smiled. A real smile that showed teeth and happiness.  
  
'Wow, Hermione. You grungde down nicely.' Pansy said. Hermione looked Pansy up and down and saw she was wearing the same jeans and shirt, only the shirt was light pastel yellow that matched her hair, and her shoes were the same K- Swiss shoes only the striped were red.  
  
'You don't look bad yourself, Pansy.' Hermione said. 'So how am I going to go through class wihtout people noticing my clothes?' Hermione asked. Pansy pulled out her wand and said a charm. Hermione's clothes turned back into the shcool unifrom alongwith Pansy's and Hermione gave a confused look.  
  
'Is that a changed cloaking spell? Did you switch some words?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yes. At exactly six o'clock, the uniforms will change back into the normal muggle clothes and we can goto Dinner. Got it?' Pansy asked.  
  
'Yeah. No I have a question.' Hermione said. Pansy started cleaing up with her wand and she grabbed her backpack.  
  
'Ask away.' Pansy said, making Hermione's backpack float so she didn't have to bend down.  
  
'Do we... um...' Hermione blushed. 'Do we have to.. you know... kiss?' she asked. Pansy looked at her as if she were stupid.  
  
'Duh Hermione.' Pansy said. 'We're,' she held up her fingers for quotation marks, ' 'lesbians' now.' Pansy turned and opened the door. She stepped out and Hermione followed her. 


	3. Sphinx

Title: Lesbians PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Humor, Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Summary: Hermione and Pansy team up to show the school that being homosexual or bisexual is not a bad thing. Music, music videos, love, inter house relationships, sexy outfits, and other stuff ensue.  
  
A note you all. The words between these // // are the lines that they're singing. Much love.  
  
Chapter 3. Sphinx  
  
Hermione walked out the door and looked at Pansy.  
  
'Ok. So I'll see you Dinner then.' Hermione said.  
  
'Ok. Just remember that your clothes will change, so get into he girls bathroom. I'll meet you at the closet near the Great Hall. But I have a question for you Granger. Do you know any good songs?' Pansy said. Hermione nodded. 'Good. Do you know the lyrics?' Hermione nodded. 'Good.' And with that Pansy went toward the Dungeons.  
  
'Aren't you going to eat?' Hermione called after her. She stopped and turned.  
  
'I am. But I have to go send the forms. I decided that I would now instead of later.' Pansy said. Hermione nodded and waved goodbye. She started walking down the hall and turned some corners. She got to the Great Hall five minutes later and walked through the open door, reading a book as she went. She used her peripheral vision to steer clear of anybody who might get in her way and she sat down on the opposite side of Harry and Ron, still reading the book.  
  
'Hey 'Mione.' Ron said. Hermione nodded her head in reply and continued to read.  
  
'Are you mad at us or something?' Harry asked.  
  
'Why would you think that?' she turned the page.  
  
'Because you got mad at us in the common room and you aren't being too friendly right now.' Harry said. Hermione looked up at her best friends and sighed.  
  
'I just don't like the fact that you called homosexual women dykes, butches, heshes, and whatever else you called them. I'm not completely mad at you guys, it's just not proper language.' Hermione scolded softly. They looked at her and then at each other, and nodded.  
  
'Ok. We'll just call them lesbians or homosexuals from now on. So you won't get your knickers in a twist.' Ron said. They looked at Hermione who was reading again and eating a carrot stick at the same time.  
  
'That's nice boys.' Was her only reply. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads. Hermione always did that. Just kept reading.  
  
^Later. During Care of Magical Creatures^  
  
'Now. Sphinxes, as you know, are rhymers. They ask you a rhyme, and if you get it wrong, it attacks you. Does anybody else know anything else about these creatures?' Hagrid asked. Hermione's hand, of course, shot up. Along with Draco Malfoy's, and Lavender Brown's. And, to everyone's surprise, Pansy Parkinson. Hagrid looked around the class and he picked Draco. * Damn. * Hermione thought.  
  
'Spinx's are only female and they only like male humans. They don't like females, unless they sing them a song. A song they like.' Draco said.  
  
'Very good, Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin.' Hagrid said, not happily, but he said it. 'Now that you all know that, I have an assignment for the girls.' Hermione didn't like where this was going. Knowing Hagrid, he would put the girls in the pen with the Sphinx's and let them defend themselves without magic. 'Ok. What I'm going to do, is put you girls in the pen with the Sphinx, without magic mind you, and you'll have to defend yourself with the information that Mr. Malfoy here gave to you.  
  
'Me and my big brain. Giving off brain waves.' Hermione said to herself.  
  
'What was that?' Ron asked. Him and Harry were on her right and Ron had overheard her talking to herself.  
  
'Nothing Ron. It's just now I have to answer another riddle.' Hermione said. She stood up, leaving her wand near her backpack, and she walked toward Hagrid. Lavender, Parvarti, Pansy, Millicent, Silver, and Winifred came up behind her and they looked at Hagrid with wondering eyes.  
  
'Ok now girls. Just get into the pen and pick one of them to pair with.' immediately, Parvarti and Lavender walked for the normal looking Sphinx's. The other girl got one that looked half nice, but Hermione got left with the black one. It had red eyes and a fiery red mane and it's claws were as sharp as it's teeth. Hermione whimpered. 'Now. Have at it girls. We'll just watch.' Hagrid said. Hermione looked around and caught Pansy's eye. She gave a small shrug and turned to her Sphinx.  
  
'Hi there.' Pansy said to hers.  
  
'You're quite the pretty little girl.' Hermione gave a squeak and looked at her sphinx which had talked to her.  
  
'Why um... thank you. My name's Hermione. What is yours?' Hermione tried to be polite, so it wouldn't attack her and would instead just give her a riddle.  
  
'My name is Dimali. Would you like to hear a riddle?' Dimali asked. Hermione gulped.  
  
'Sure. Why not?' Hermione gave a smile, and tried to stay calm.  
  
'You need it. I need it. So do the trees and the rain and the littlest of organisms. It sweeps over land, and it gets rid of shade. What am I? If you answer this correctly, then I will not change your pretty little face.' She said. Hermione blinked at it and whimpered again as it flexed it's claws.  
  
'Ok. Sunshine.' Hermione said. The sphinx looked her up and down and smiled.  
  
'Wrong.' She said. Hermione gave a high pitched squeak. 'It's air silly girl. Now. Hold still while I scratch your face off.' That was it for Hermione she bolted for the edge of the pen while the Slytherin boys laughed.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry and Ron yelled.  
  
'Sing Hermione!' Pansy yelled. Hermione stopped, turned around, and opened her mouth.  
  
//Young girl don't cry I'll be right when your world Starts to fall//  
  
Hermione slowly stepped back.  
  
//Young girl it's alright Your tears will dry You'll soon be free to fly//  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw she still had 20 more feet.  
  
//When you're safe inside your room You tend to dream Of a place where nothings harder than it seems//  
  
Pansy acioed her wand and whispered a spell. A soft piano song started to play. The sphinxes that populated the pen stopped advancing on the girls and came to a circle around Hermione. She gulped. Pansy jumped into the circle and stood beside her, and she picked up from where she left off. The other four girls grabbed some leaches that hung at the side of the pen and started to slowly wrap them around the sphinx's necks.  
  
//No ever wants or bothers to explain Of the heartache life can bring And what it means//  
  
Hermione sang next.  
  
//When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust that voice Within  
  
Young girl don't hide You'll never change if you just run away Young girl just hold tight Soon you're gonna see your brighter day//  
  
The girls had one two more sphinxes' to get, and Pansy kept them occupied.  
  
//Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when your So afraid  
  
Memories are left for you to hold When you lost outside your inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way If you will learn to begin Trust that voice within  
  
Hermione sang.  
  
//Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you chose to go As long as you're learning You'll find out everything you'll ever need to know  
  
You'll break it You'll make it Just Don't' forsake it  
  
No one can stop you you know that I'm talking' to you//  
  
They then sang together.  
  
//When there's no one else Look inside yourself And like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way You'll learn to begin To trust that voice within//  
  
Lavender then put in.  
  
//Young girl don't cry. I'll be right here when your world starts to fall//  
  
Millicent put the last leech around Dimali's neck and tide her with the rest of the sphinx. The girls cheered and climbed back over the fence. Hagrid clapped and so did Harry and Ron. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Adrian just looked on.  
  
'Very good girls. Twenty points to Gryffindor and Twenty points to Slytherin.' That made the Slytherin boys light up. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus ran up to Hermione and patted her on the back.  
  
'We didn't know you could sing like that, 'Mione.' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah well. I would have never been able to do it without Pansy.' Everyone stopped dead in his or her congratulations. Pansy came up form behind Hermione and knocked her shoulder with hers playfully.  
  
'Well the same goes for you too, Hermione. Or is it 'Mione?' Pansy asked.  
  
'Either one for you, Pansy.' Hermione said. * We're flirting! Oh my god! Look at Malfoy's face! * Hermione thought with mirth. She liked this idea of Pansy's. It was genius.  
  
'Ok. That's enough excitement for one day. You can go get ready for your next class. But read up on the sphinx in your books.' Hermione started off and Pansy ran after her.  
  
'Hey, 'Mione!' Pansy yelled. Hermione stopped and turned toward her. Everyone else just stared in bewilderment.  
  
'Yeah?' Hermione asked.  
  
'See ya at dinner?' Pansy asked. Hermione played along.  
  
'Count on it, Parkinson. Count on it.' Hermione patted her on the head and skipped off.  
  
'No messing my hair.' Pansy called after her.  
  
'As long as you don't mess with mine!' Hermione yelled over her shoulder and slipped into the front doors of the school. She closed them, leaned against them and went into hysterical laughter, causing Filch to stare at her. 'That was great!' she yelled. She walked in front of the large glass windows that pointed toward the crowd coming into the school and did a cartwheel, and front hand spring. 'School rocks!' she yelled and skipped down the hall toward Charms.  
  
^With Harry and Ron^  
  
'Did Hermione just do a front flip?' Ron asked. Harry nodded dumbly as the stared at their female friend.  
  
^Dinner^  
  
Hermione was in her room, at her vanity; applying clear lip-gloss that Pansy passed her in the hall. Along with light blue eye shadow that she applied only on her barely seen part of her eye. She put mascara on her lashes and looked herself in the mirror. She was just hoping she wasn't going to make this a normal thing. She put her hair up into a high tight pony-tail and used a spell to make the frizz go away so it now looked like Pansy's hair only longer and way curlier.  
  
'He it goes.' She said. She walked out of the Gryffindor tower and toward the Great Hall. It was already five minutes into dinner so no one was in the hall. Hermione spotted Pansy near the closet in the Grande Entrance and she waved her over. Hermione ran over to her and made sure not to be seen by anybody in the Great Hall and they slipped into the closet.  
  
'Lumos.' Pansy said. The closet lit up and Hermione saw that Pansy was no longer in her school uniform, but in her outfit from before they went to lunch. Hermione looked down at herself and saw that her outfit was the one from earlier also.  
  
'I can't believe we're doing this!' Hermione said.  
  
'Well believe it, Hermione, because you have to understand that some people might not like you after we do this.' Pansy said. Hermione sighed and nodded.  
  
'I know. But it will be worth it when we teach them a lesson right?' Pansy smiled and nodded. Her blonde curls were out of the ponytail and they fell just past her shoulders.  
  
'Now I'm going to check if the coast is clear.' Pansy opened the door a crack and looked down the hallways and nodded. 'It's clear. Come on, 'Mione. We've got waves to make and surf.' Pansy pushed the door open and walked out into the hallway. She and Hermione walked toward the closed door of the Great Hall and Hermione looked at Pansy, who looked back. They grabbed a handle each and pulled them open.  
  
Some people stopped and stared. Some kept eating, but stared when they saw their friends staring. A couple of guys whistled and Pansy glared in their direction. The only people who didn't seem amused were Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
Who of which, weren't there.  
  
Pansy turned to Hermione and took her hand.  
  
'Hon. Do you want to sit at my table or yours.' Hermione looked at their enjoined hands and looked back up at Pansy.  
  
'How about we try sitting together tomorrow. I think we'll have to do some explaining to our friends first.' Hermione said sensibly. Pansy gave her a look that clearly said, 'Come on Granger!' and Hermione got the hint. 'But if you insist. Why don't we sit at your table?' Hermione suggested. Pansy shrugged.  
  
'Hermione!' came a voice. The whole hall turned to look at the advancing Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were walking quickly toward Hermione and Pansy.  
  
'Yeah?' Hermione asked when they reached her.  
  
'What are you doing holding her hand? She's a Slytherin Hermione! And she's a she!' Harry said.  
  
'Harry. I can hold Pansy's hand if I want. She's my girlfriend!' Hermione said. The whole hall fell silent. Draco Malfoy even stopped to gawk. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one unfazed by the announcement. Someone in the group coughed and then sneezed. Snape looked as if he were going to die and Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked like they had just eaten five rock cakes at the same time without chewing.  
  
'Is this true 'Mione?' Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded.  
  
'Of course Gin.' Hermione felt bad that she was lying, but she had to show the school that this was not wrong. 'I love Pansy and Pansy loves me and there's nothing you can do to change that.' Hermione dragged Pansy off toward Gryffindor table and they sat down.  
  
'God. It's like they saw a ghost or something.' Pansy said.  
  
'It's not like it would faze them.' Hermione said. 'Since they see them everyday. Pansy smiled and leaned into Hermione. They quickly kissed on the lips and somewhere in the crowd of still staring students, some yelled, 'WOOOOO!!'. Hermione blinked a few seconds and went back to finding the pudding. 


End file.
